


[Podfic] Marriage á Trois

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Polyamory, Repods Welcome, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In the aftermath of the Blackwood case, Mary determines that if she  wants to have a successful marriage, she must find a way to integrate  Holmes into her relationship with John. It's a decision that will have a  number of unforeseen consequences, as she becomes far closer with the  famous detective than she ever could have imagined.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Podfic of 'Marriage á Trois' by Sorrel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Marriage á Trois

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marriage á Trois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98886) by [Sorrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel/pseuds/Sorrel). 



  
**Title:** Marriage á Trois  
 **Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel/profile)[ **sorrel**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel/)  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Duration:** 2:31:54  
 **Music Credits:** 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows.  
  
  
  
[Download here](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SH/%5BSH09%5D_marriage_a_trois_%28sorrel-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (142.8 MB)  
  
Or give it a listen here:  



End file.
